Hidden Meetings
by Living Cadaver
Summary: Everyone always wonders about Ian, the mysterious NPC. What would they think of his secret life? His secret love? And how the heck aren't the Gambinos figuring it out? LouiexIan, Yaoi Content, Lemon


_Where is he…?_ The blonde-haired man had almost worn a hole in the floor. _I'm going crazy…_

He stopped for a moment to stare out the window. How long had this been going on? Longer than Ian would probably admit. He removed his hands from his pockets, finally leaving his pacing spot in front of the sliding glass door. He pushed it open and walked out onto the stone balcony.

The Gambino mansion was large enough that anyone could sneak in, if they were very careful about it. And the abundance of such balconies made everything much easier.

Ian looked over the edge to see Gino and his father in the backyard, swimming in the swimming pool. He saw Gino's gaze float up to him and he waved. The kid looked like he was having fun. Not that he could really tell from a few floors up. Ian leaned forward, resting his arms on the stone wall that was the railing.

No sooner had he done this, than a pair of strong arms appeared around his waist, a luscious voice whispering in his ear, "Hello, Ian."

Ian's whole body stiffened… Quite literally. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Louie's smooth voice was intoxicating. The dark-haired man ran a hand under Ian's shirt, caressing the creamy skin. The other hand… Ian bit his lip. The Gambinos were right below them!

"L-louie… Can we-" He gasped softly as the hand began stroking him, making him bite his lip harder. He felt the other hand trail away and strip his lower half of all clothing. He was almost frantic. _What if the Gambinos hear us, what if-_

He immediately lost his train of thought as he felt something hard poised to enter him. This is why he'd been pacing, right? Who cares if someone heard them… Right?

Ian silently gripped the railing in anticipation. The other's lips met his ear, teasing it with his tongue. "I've been waiting for this all day, you know…"

Ian's voice almost came out in a hiss, "Then take it…"

Louie made a sound that was almost like a purr, "Gladly…" He pushed himself into Ian's body and the former gasped rather loudly.

"Are you okay, Ian?" Gino called up from below.

"I-I'm fine, Gino, reall-ah!" He felt Louie start to move inside him and he bit his lip hard again, trying not to show the pleasure on his face.

"Are you sure?" Gino asked again, from his spot along the edge of the pool.

"I'm positi-ahh!" Another pleasurable thrust set his voice to betray him.

Gino didn't look very convinced. It seemed as though Ian was in pain. Well, to him at least.

"Ahh-'m fine Gino! Really!" Ian bit his lip hard again. He really needed to stop talking.

Louie's lips caressed Ian's ear and neck as he moved faster. The latter plastered his lips together firmly, but by no means did the enjoyable sounds stop. His body was wracked with pleasure, his hands gripping the railing hard from where they were, to keep him from crying out.

Ian felt the dark-haired move even faster, his hand stroking Ian at the same time. They exploded together, Ian making a slight mess of the balcony.

Louie planted a gentle kiss on the blonde's neck and pulled out of him. The blonde finally turned around to see the other's face and they kissed briefly. "I have to go now." Louie's voice was soft as he caressed Ian's cheek with a hand.

"Tomorrow, right?"

He nodded, "Tomorrow." They kissed deeply once more and Louie quickly fixed his clothing and disappeared into the rest of the house. Ian had no idea how he managed to get in every day without being caught, but he certainly didn't mind.

He heard a voice coming from below and it took him a moment to register it. _Gino's coming up here?! _He froze for a moment, realizing the balcony was a mess and his pants were around his ankles.

He quickly remedied the second problem and set off to fix the first. He was lucky Gambino had given him a room with an adjoining bathroom… For more than one reason. He shook his head to rid himself of the pleasant memories.

He was just starting to clean up the mess when Gino knocked on the door. "Are you okay, Ian?"

"I'm fine!" He called, quickly finishing. He threw the towel onto his pile of dirty clothes and opened the door. "Hi there Gino!"

Gino was looking quite concerned for his friend, "Are you sure you're okay? Your face looks kinda red."

Ian blinked, "N-no! I mean, I'm fine! Really, Gino. I'm totally okay."

"Alright… Dad and I are still in the pool, if you wanna come down."

"Okay, thanks Gino." Ian bid the child goodbye and then flopped down on his bed.

_Tomorrow…_


End file.
